sister shadow
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: with Serena better and coming back to the shiba house emily knew that now she going to be in her sister shadow like back home but what happens when Jii and the others say something that make emily heart break into a million peices. This not a jemily story its a Antonio and emily story so please don't hate me for not making a jemily story.
1. a/n

with Serena better and coming back to the shiba house emily knew that now she going to be in her sister shadow like back home but what happens when Jii and the others say something that make emily heart break into a million peices.

This not a jemily story its a Antonio and emily story.


	2. Training and Arrival

**Emily P.o.v**

I was sparring with my Boyfriend Antonio Garcia aka the Gold Samurai Ranger we been dating with almost a year now butthat not Important right now I Swung at Antonio Feet who blocked it by Jumping up "Nice try Emmy"Antonio said making me Blush at the Nickname "Well how about this"I said before hitting him in the chest before doing a Double Spin Kick to his chest making him fall on his back "Oww Nice one Love"Antonio said rubbing his Arm "Nice one Em"Mia and Lauren said clapping as Kevin , Jayden and Mike laughed at Antonio "Round 2 Babe"I said looking down at my Boyfriend who nodded getting up from the ground "Try not to Lost this time Toni"Mike said laughing "What that Support to mean Michel"I said glaring at my Brother Figure who stopped laughing "Nothing Em"He said rubbing his neck Looking away from me "Yeah Right your Next"I said making him Whimper a little.

Antonio Got back into his Fighting Stance with me Following Him "Ready to Lose Love"Antonio said Smirking at me "Only in Your dreams Love Only in your dreams"i said as Mentor sat down next the still scared Mike "Begin"He said making Antonio Swing his Sword at me but I'll blocked it by doing a back bend "Nice One Em"Lauren said smiling at me i gave her a Smile back "Mmm Alright "Antonio said smiling at me before Swing his Sword at me again but i'll grabbed it making his eyes widen "Toni What's wrong Babe"I said before pulling his sword from his hands smirking "How"Antonio said shocked as I'll kissed his cheek before Doing a double Slash Attack making him fall to the ground "And Emily Wins Again"Mia and Lauren said clapping their hands again "Mike Your Next Then Kevin"I said making Kevin Eyes Widen "What why me "He said a little scared "Oh don't tell me your scared"Jayden said laughing "ohhh your After him"I said making Jayden groan a little.

Mike Slowly got up from his spot by Mentor who Pushed him over to me as Antonio Took his spot rubbing his arm "You Just gotten beaten by your girlfriend"Lauren said laughing at Antonio who rolled his eyes at her "Alright Mike you start"I said getting in my fighting stance smirking at a shaking Mike "Alright"he said before Swing his sword at my head but I'll ducked and kicking him in one of his knees making him fall on the other one Groaning "Mike come on Antonio Alright gotten beaten by her you can't either"Kevin said crossing his arms Mike groaned before trying to kick me in the leg but I'll grabbed his leg and threw on the ground making him land on his stomach "Ughh"Mike moaned in pain "Come Mike Mike"I said pointing my Sword at his he ad as he looked at me "Nah you Win"He said getting up holding his ribs before making his way back to the others "That 2 People I'll defeated Now Kevin let's see If i'll can beat you"I said pointing my sword at him as he got up from his spot by Mia.

Kevin Grabbed Mike Sword as he walked over to me "Lil sis you can't defeat me"He said smirking at me as we Got into our fighting stances "we see about that Big Bro"I said looking at Antonio who gave me a sweat smile "You can do it Em"He said making me Smile before i looked back over to Kevin "And begin"Mentor said sitting back on the steps Kevin did a Spin Kick but I'll blocked it by Grabbing his foot making him look at me "Oh come on"He said before I'll throw him on his back Kevin groaned getting up grabbing his Sword "Alright Block this"he said before doing a Slash attack on me and I'll blocked everyone I'll grabbed his sword making him groan looking at the others who were laughing a little "Well had a blast Kev"I said before throwing his sword from his hand as I'll did a Triple Spin Kick on him along with a Double Slash attack Kevin held his Chest as he fell to the ground "Em Wins again"Mia said as I'll looked at Jayden who got up from his spot.

Jayden Pulled out his Sword from his back as Kevin walked back to the others "she beat me i'll can't believe she beat me"Kev said as he took his seat by Mia who kissed his cheek "Alright Em Time to fight me "Jayden said giving me a smirk "Alright Jay lets do this"I said looking at Mentor who nodded "Fight"he said smiling at us Jayden Swung his sword at my chest but I'll moved out of the way hitting him in the side "Nice shot Em"He said before swinging his word at me again But I'll grabbed it "How do you do that"He asked shocked before yelping in pain as I'll threw him on the ground Jayden got up holding his shoulder "I'll wont give up"He said before trying to kick me but I'll grabbed foot and tossed him on his side "Nice try Jay"I said as Jayden looked at me before signing "you win"He said as I'll Helped him up "Alright Mia Lauren any of yall wanna try"I asked my sister figures who shook their heads "well Alright I'll win"i said as Antonio put me on his good shoulder.

* * *

After Antonio , Kevin , Mike and Jayden got their wounds cheeked out we deiced to play a new Game that Lauren made up "Alright who's first"Mike said holding an ice pack to his shoulder "Em you wanna go"Antonio asked with his arm around my shoulder "Alright"I said pulling out my Samuraizer "Let's see"I said when a light-bulb appeared in my head "Symbol Power:Gold and Yellow Streamers and Confetti"I said drawling the Symbol hitting it as Gold and Yellow Streamers appeared on the ceiling and then Gold and Yellow confetti Fell on us "Aww Em"Antonio said kissing me making me Kiss back "Alright Toni you next"Mike said making Antonio glare at him "one me and Em were having a Moment and Two DON'T CALL ME THAT"Antonio said making Mike scream like a little girl running behind Jayden who rolled his eyes "Symbol Power: Green Dress"Antonio said drawling the Symbol hitting it and five Seconds later Mike screamed again.

Mike Came out with his eyes widen "OMG"me , Mia and Lauren said trying not to laugh but failed as we fell to the floor laughing really hard "Hey Mike this is Funnier then me being in that Tutu"Kevin said he , Jayden and Antonio took Pictures Mike grabbed his Samuraizer "Symbol power: Civilian Clothes"He said drawling the Symbol hitting it and he was back in his civilian clothes "Hahaha Very funny"he said sitting back down on the floor "Emily Rangers Someone here to see Ya'll"Mentor said walking inside the room making me and the others look at him "And who that Mentor"I asked as Someone walked behind him "Come on out"Mentor said as a Girl with the same color hair as me "she cute"Mike said making me slap him because he interpreted me The Girl was wearing a Yellow and Blue Shirt with some black jeans with a pear of beaten sneakers "Hey little sis"She said placing her hand on my cheek like Lauren did Jayden.

Antonio and the others looked at me "You can't be here your sick"i whispered tears forming in my eyes as Serena Bend down smiling at me "I'm better now Sis"She said pulling me into a tight hug as the others watched confused as heck right now "Em who this"Mia asked breaking the silence "Guys this is my Big sister Serena"I said pulling away from the hug "Serena this Antonio my Boyfriend and the gold ranger"i said pointing to Antonio who smiled at Serena "and that Jayden the red ranger next to him is Mike the green ranger the him is Mia the pink ranger next to her is Kevin the Blue ranger and next to him is Lauren the real red ranger"i said pointing to each of them as they shook hands with Serena "nice to meet yall"she said smiling at them "you too"Jayden and the others said smiling back at her "I'll miss you sis" she said kissing my forehead "Missed you too"i said hugging her again but as soon as we aparted I'll was pushed down on the ground my Mike.

Antonio Looked down at me before helping me up "You okay"He asked pulling me into his lap "Yeah I'm fine"i said looking as Mia and the others asked my Little Questions like 'When did you get better' which Serena answered "Yesterday night"she said looking at me before looking down at Mia "So if your better does this mean Emily has to give up her place as the yellow ranger"Kevin asked ohh that hit me really hard in the heart and he didn't he even sound sad "I'll mean its does say that"Serena and Mentor ji said looking at me Antonio wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly "So Em might leave"Mia said again she doesnt even SOUND SAD Antonio kissed my cheek noting my tenses "Hey everything okay"he whispered in my ear making me nod smiling at him "I'm thinking about this Okay"i said before taking off running out the back down of the shiba house.

I'll only had 3 things on my mind could they 2. Is Antonio going to break up with me and is this happening to me I ran and ran and ran until my leg couldn't take it and i'll collapsed on the floor of the park Serena might take away the only people Minus her that actually cared about me and another popped in my mind I'm now back in Serena Shadow like back at home.

* * *

**And how do you guys like it **


	3. No matter what

**Antonio p.o.v **

Emily should have been back by now I looked at everyone "We should look for Emily"i said making everyone look at me "Toni She Fine she just being a little over dramatic"Mike said making me grab him "ONE DON'T CALL ME TONI ONLY EMILY CAN AND TWO DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND OVERDRAMTIC"i yelled pushing Mike in the face making him Stumble back holding his cheek "Dude what the heck"Mike said glaring at me before Running at me But I grabbed him and threw him into the table Mike cried out in pain "EMILY HAS THE RIGHT TO RUN LIKE THAT"i yelled as mike got up holding his shoulder "Ant Emily Sister back that mean the real yellow ranger is back"Kevin said making me glare at him "shut it"i said sitting back down crossing my arms glaring at Mike and Kevin "I'm looking for my Girlfriend even if y'all dont wanna help me"i said before giving them one more glare before running to my room.

I Locked my door before running to where Clawzord was "Hey Buddy "I said petting his head before opening my Night stand "there you are"I said picking up the Yellow Box ( No at least not yet) before opening my window Grabbing Clawzord before leaving out the Window "Come on Buddy lets go find Emily"I said placing the zord on my shoulder before Talking off running towards the woods Clawzord beeped "I know Buddy I'm worried to"i said petting him on the head as He beeped again "awww yeah Buddy i tell her"i said smiling a little at my Zord "Serena will not just show up and steal everyone from Emily like that"I said to Clawzord who beeped in agreement "i mean come on one min we were playing a game then the next everyone asking Serena Questions hurting Emily at the process"I said growling a little bit as Clawzord beeped in agreement again "Where are you Em"i said looking around for my girlfriend.

Clawzord Beeped making me Put him on the ground "Alright show me Buddy"i said as Clawzord begin to Claw threw the grass Beeping as I walked closer to where My buddy Clawzord was leading i heard Crying coming from somewhere Clawzord beeped Happily before Clawing faster towards the crying "Em is that you"I said running to catch up with my zord "Toni What are you doing here"Emily said threw her tears making my Heartbreak "Em Mi Amor"I said bending down to her Level placing my hand over her chin making her look at me "why are you crying"I asked pulling her into my arms "Because my Arm Hurts when Mike Pushed me off the chair"She said sniffing as tears still fell from her eyes "There more Em i know please tell me"I said kissing her head "Serena is back meaning I'll won't be the yellow ranger anymore"She cried into my shoulder as Clawzord clawed into her Lap.

"Em So what if your not the yellow ranger"I said pulling Emily away from my chest giving her a small smile "Because then we can't be together"she said looking at Clawzord who clawed at her hand trying to make her happy again "Em We can still be together why would you think that"i asked kissing her head again before helping her up "Because Serena the real yellow ranger and Everyone loves her"Emily said petting Clawzord head who beeped sadly not liking seeing Emily so broken "Well i'll don't Em you are the only one i love"i said kissing her cheek making her smile a little "Serena May be the yellow Ranger ( for now wait whaa shhh don't tell anyone) but you will Always be my yellow ranger"i said pulling her into a kiss she smiled in the kiss "aww Toni I need that"she said as we pulled away from the kiss "Anything for you mi amor"i said smiling at my Girlfriend who kissed my cheek before kissing clawzord head making him beep happily.

"you know you Don't have to give up being the yellow ranger"I said taking her hand as we begin to walk back to the Shiba house "Toni you know its her Birthright "Emily said looking at the Sleeping Zord on her shoulder "I know but still she gave it to you and you should be able to Decide to keep or give it back"I said kissing her cheek "I mean she did but she was sick Babe she had no choice"She said signing making me look at her "Em you can make your own Decisions"i said spinning her around so she was facing me Clawzord beep angrily at me "ohhh sorry buddy"i said as Clawzord clawed on my on leg then onto my shoulder "I know Toni and I'll will"she said kissing my cheek "Serena can't just come back asking to be the yellow ranger"I said making Emily smile at me "and she can't take the others from you"i said as we began to walk to shiba house again "yeah she can't"Emily said she smiled at me.

* * *

When me and Emily walked threw the doors of the shiba house Serena ran over to Emily hugging her "Em your back"she said kissing her sister cheek Emily nodded looking at the others "Look Em you have to give you sister back her place as the yellow ranger"Jayden said walking over "Like hell she does Shiba and Since your Sister here then why are you still a ranger"I snapped at my childhood bestfriend who jumped back gasping "Maybe we can't talk about this later i wanna spend time with my boyfriend"Emily said pulling me towards my bedroom "We will be talking about this Anne"Mike said making me glare at him before he was out of my view "Symbol Power : Teleport"I said drawling the Symbol hitting it and 5 mins later me and Emily were standing in my bedroom "I love you"Emily said sitting on my bed signing "I love you too no matter what and no one can ever change that"I said kissing her head sitting next to her.

"No matter what"she said smiling at me before pulling me into a kiss Clawzord beeped in Disgusted making us look at him "Then Don't look Bud"i said before covering him up Making him Beeped Upset "Hey you the one that said you didn't like seeing me and Em kissing"i said making Clawzord beep sadly making me Laugh "yeah buddy i will tell her soon"i said making clawzord beep happily "what did he say"Emily said wrapping her arms around my neck "He said that he love you "i making Emily Blush smiling "Awww Love you too CZ"Emily said making Clawzord beep Happily "Alright can we kiss again"I asked her Emily nodded before pulling me into another kiss Yeah She the one for me The kiss turned off Sweet but soon began a Make-out session Emily Tighten her grip on my check as I'll wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my Body.

Clawzord Beeped making me and Emily Pull away "CZ Come on"I said groaning glaring at my Covered up Zord "Aww Toni don't worry just put him in the Bathroom"Emily said as she Unwrapped her arms from my neck making me sign "Alright Babe"i said before walking over to Clawzord "You staying in the bathroom until we are done"i said placing my Zord on the sink before closing the door I turned around to see Emily still sitting on the side of the bed "YOU BETTER NOT BEING DOING ANYTHING WITH MY SISTER GARCIA"Serena yelled from behind my door making me and Emily groan a little "SERENA CHILL WE'RE NOT DOING THAT ( well not anymore) SO GO TO BED"Emily yelled crossing her arms "FINE BUT I'LL WILL BE WATCHING U GARCIA"Serena yelled before we heard stomping down the hallway "how does she know my last name"i said looking at my Girlfriend who struggle.

I laid on my bed with Emily beside me "You know Em How about in 2 Days since that our Anniversary we could go out on a date since we haven't had one in a while"i said looking at the Blonde beside me "I'm happy with that Toni"She said kissing my cheek "Alright but we ready to be surprised my dear because you will"i said kissing her head Emily giggled nodding "yes Toni I'm ready to be surprised"She said playing with her necklace wait on yeah Almost for got "Hey Em Open this"i said handing her the yellow Box making her looking at me "no That will be more romantic but nice try"i said laughing at Emily raised eye brow as she begin to open the box "Toni you should have"she said when she finally got the box opened "I wanted to Babe"I said hugging her before we sat up Emily took out the Necklace that said '_Emily + __Antonio=Forever and Always _Emily laughed before smiling at me "thanks Babe"she said kissing my cheek.

I took the Necklace from Emily hands who still was still laughing a little "Hey i thought hard on that"i said pouting while placing the Necklace around her neck "I know Babe and I'm so Sorry"she said before kissing my cheek again "its alright now come one let's lay down"i said pulling her down on the bed Emily Laughed at me before placing her head on my chest "I love you"she said placing her hand in mind "and I love you"i said kissing her head Yawning as Sleep began to take over Emily Snuggled closer to me making me tiredly Smile down at her "Night Love"I said yawning Emily kissed my cheek one last time "night Toni"She said as sleep took over her Body "Yeah she the one and only"i said looking down at my Girlfriend sleeping Frame smiling to my self 'How did i get so lucky 'i thought before kissing her forehead finally letting Sleep take over my body.

* * *

**and chapter two is out tell me how you guys like it in the reviews. I tried to make this a romantic chapter for Antonio and Emily so tell me how i'll did please and thank you.**


	4. Talking and Jealousy

**Emily P.o.v (the next Morning)**

I was standing outside Playing my flute thinking about everything that has happened in the past Few day's Serena been here I closed my eyes as tears fell from them I heard the door to the shiba house open "Em Mi Amor There you are"I heard Antonio say from behind me I opened my eyes letting the tears fall from them as Antonio walked closer to me "Em Mi Amor are you okay"Antonio said as I continued to play my Flute as more tears fell from my eyes I felt Antonio arms wrap around my Shoulders making me Jump a bit "Em Talk to me"Antonio said kissing my cheek making me tighting my Grip on my Flute looking at the training Area.

I'll slowly started to bring my Flute down signing before Placing a Hand on Antonio hand's who Placed his other hand on Mine 'Is he going to yell at me' I thought Tensing up "You ready to talk now Mi Amor"He asked as he slowly turned me around so I was facing him I can still feel Tears falling from my eyes "Yeah"I said whipping my eyes "Are you still Upset about yesterday Mi Amur"Antonio said Moving some of my Blonde hair from my eyes "Maybe"I said looking down at my Wooden Flute "Mi Amur you know the others didn't mean any of those things"He said kissing my Forehead.

"Toni how do you know that Babe"I asked looking at my Boyfriend who gave me one of his Goofy Smiles ( Which i love) "Because they Love you Em" He said placing on hand on my cheek smiling at me "Yeah I know"I said Placing a hand onto Antonio's "Te Amo Emilia"Antonio said in Spanish Wait a Minute who Emilia I begin to feel Jealousy hit me "What and Who This Emilia"I said crossing my arms Jealousy hitting me in the heart hard "Em Emilia Is how you say your name in Spanish"Antonio said laughing at my Facial Expression "ohh"I said uncrossing my arms signing in relief.

"And I said i love you"Antonio said before Pulling me into a Passionate kiss making me wrap my arms around his neck dropping my Flute which Probably Broke when it hit the floor Antonio Slowly Wrapped his Arms around my Waist pulling me Closer to him smiling into the Kiss I heard a crunch sound when Antonio moved a leg ( RIP Flute) Antonio slowly Pulled away from the kiss because we needed air "I love you too"i said still trying to catch my Breath "Ohh and you owe me a new flute"I said making Antonio nod before kissing my cheek "Guess what coming Tomorrow"Antonio said pulling me into a hug.

"Our Anniversary"I said hugging him back smiling Antonio Pulled away from the hug Smiling at me with another one of his Goofy smiles ( Who else feel like falling...Just me okay) "Yep are you ready"He asked me sitting down on the bench that was beside us pulling me into his lap "Yeah I'm am Babe"I said kissing his cheek "Hey Aint you and Mia supports to be going to the Mall today"Antonio said looking at me making me sign sadly "We were but She had to rain check because Serena wanted to teach her how to cook"I said signing Antonio kissed my cheek "Don't worry you still have me"He said hugging me.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do now Mi Amur"Antonio asked picking me up into his arms as he got up from the bench "Cupcakes"I said kicking my feet in happiness Antonio Laughed kissing my cheek "Alright Babe we can get Cupcakes"He said placing me on my feet "Let's go"I said pulling him into the shiba house "Woah"Antonio said as I dragged him to his room "Change first you smell like fish"I said making Antonio gasp Playfully "Babe that hurt but Okay"He said smiling kissing my cheek before going inside his room I walked to the living room so i can wait for him.

Antonio Came into the Living room where the suit he wore when he first came to the shiba house ( And if your wondering he Fixed it) I looked at him with eyes widen "Wow you look great Antonio"I said as he walked over to me smiling "Thanks but you look better"He said kissing my cheek ( What I'll was bored and he was taking forever so i'll deiced to change) "So are you ready to go"I asked taking Antonio hand in mine "Yeah Let's go Mi Amur"He said smiling before we walked out of the Shiba house "But really Can we get more the one Cupcake"I asked as we left threw the shiba house grates Antonio nodded.

"What Kind of Cupcakes do you want Babe"Antonio asked me as we walked inside the Cupcake shop "Chocolate , Strawberry and Chocolate chip"I said looking at my Boyfriend who nodded "Alright I'll Buy them you can go sit down"He said making me nod before I walked to a Table to sit down smiling I would play my flute but Its broken so I'll just laid my head on the table ( I wonder if I can make Antonio Jealous...Hey Why not try though) I smiled before getting up from my sit walking over to a Random guy "Hey can you do we a Favor"I asked making the guy look at me.

"Sure what is it"He asked making me Whisper the Plan Mitchel ( Hey that funny That Mike Name) "Alright let's do it"He said before nodding towards the door I nodded before walking to the door "Emily hey How you been"Mitchel said walking over to me "Mitchel Hey i'll been good You"I asked shaking his hand smiling Antonio looked at us with a raised Eyebrow "So How you been Em"Mitchel asked hugging me as I hugged back Antonio Grabbed his Samurai Morpher growling Yeah My plan is working I pulled Away from Mitchel hug as Antonio Walked over to us.

"Alight who are you and why are you talking to my Girlfriend"Antonio asked hiding his Samurai Morpher behind his back "Hey Man Don't worry I'm just a friend"Mitchel said with his hands up smiling at me "Hey stop that stop Smiling at her"Antonio said growling Making me and Mitchel Laugh at him Antonio raised his eyebrow at is again "What's going on"He asked confused as I hugged him "I'll was just acting i wanted to see if you get Jealous"I said kissing his cheek Antonio signed in relief "Well Nice to meet you and Byeee"Antonio said before grabbing my hand and running out the door.

"Babe You can calm down now"I said as Antonio slowed down before Pulling me into his arms "Dont do that to me Em"He said kissing my head I smiled Nodding "I'll Promise Babe"I said as Antonio Pecked my Lips "Alright"He said Spinning me around making me laugh "Its just you and me Babe Just you and me"I said before kissing his cheek Antonio nodded "Yeah it is now lets go home"He said talking my hand as we begin walking back to the Shiba house "but really Babe I love you"I said looking at Antonio as we walked back to the shiba "Love you too Mi Amur"He said smiling as we continued to go back home.

* * *

**And Done so How do you guys like it. **


End file.
